Drivers spend a lot of time to wait in a long queue before being able to proceed after a traffic light turns green or in normal stop. After being stopped, often the first car in the queue begins to move and the second car waits a few seconds before moving, and then the third car waits a few seconds, and so on. This causes a large delay before the vehicle at the end of the queue can start to move.
In some cases, vehicles cannot see other vehicles in front because their view is blocked by obstacles or drivers are just not paying attention to the traffic. This results in a larger time-gap before each vehicle begins to move.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a system that is able to properly provide a preliminary notification to a driver of a host vehicle when remote vehicles in front of the host vehicle are likely to start moving.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a method that is able to properly provide a preliminary notification to a driver of a host vehicle when remote vehicles in front of the host vehicle are likely to start moving.